Future Card Buddyfight Dangerous Journey Prologues: Kyosuke and Daigo
by BlasterDragonoid
Summary: In the world of Future Card Buddyfight, where monsters from cards become "Buddies" with humans, a young boy with no memory of his life will start anew. A dragon from a dangerous life will start his goal of becoming a "leader". These two will find that, together, that they will accomplish both their goals and more.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or anything owned by Bushiroad. This is a fanfiction detailing one of my OCs, in the tale of Buddyfight.**

**Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey Prologue 1:**

**Kyosuke's Story**

"_Hello? Hello? Is anybody there," a voice yells in empty void, worried and frantic. "Where am I? Who am I?"_

"Hey, kid you okay? Wake up."

A young boy's eyes wakes up to a young adult in front of him with spiky brown hair, an orange cap on top worn sideways and wearing a pink, short sleeved shirt with a green smock covering it and light blue jeans. As the young boy carefully wakes up, he surveys the area around him and sees he was leaning on a tree.

"Ugh… What's going on," the young boy asked as he looks around.

"You got me, dude. I saw you asleep in middle of the park, leaning on a tree," the man explained.

"What am I doing here? I don't remember being here. I don't remember anything."

"You don't remember anything, huh? Seems you got the classic symptoms of amnesia, my friend," the helpful man explains as the boy a card, "Maybe this will help jog your memory. I found this next to you before I woke ya."

The boy takes the card and checks it. It reads on the back, "Future Card Buddyfight," in a red and blue logo, and on the front, it reads, "Frenzied Rush," as well as its stats, but the rest of the card is a white blank.

"Hmmm… the card seems a little familiar and so does the word, 'Buddyfight,' but I'm still drawing up a blur," the young boy said as he places the card in his jeans pocket.

"Well, if so, I guess I can take you to my shop and figure something out. If not, I'll call the Buddy Police and see if they can take help you. Come on," the man said as he reached out his hand to the young boy.

As soon as the boy took the man's hand and got up, he took a look at his clothes. Despite a few dusty stains, he saw that he wore a gray vest with torn sleeves, a black shirt with a logo of a silver dragon's head, dark blue jeans and gray sneakers. He also noticed there was a gray laundry bag next to the tree, probably filled with clothes, he thought, and picked it up and put it on his back before following the helpful man out of the park.

As they came through a bustling town, the boy looked around and saw so many people around, all unfamiliar to him. However, as he walked past two little boys, probably half his age, he saw that they were different card with the same logo from the card he had and he overheard their conversation. He heard the word "Buddyfight" come up a few times.

'Buddyfight, huh? Why that name does seem familiar,' he thought to himself before catching up to the man. As their walking continued, they came up to what looks like a futuristic mall. The man finally spoke, saying, "My shop's in this mall here and should be close now." After a few more minutes of walking up to the fourth floor, they reached the middle of the mall. As the amnesiac boy looked around, he saw in awe a giant, watery field in the middle of the building with fishes swimming in it and a large battlefield inside with multiple castle-like platforms.

"You like that, huh," the man said, "Don't worry. The water and fishes is just a scenic hologram. Inside, people have awesome battles called Buddyfights. However, that's not your destination, this is," and as he shifted the boy's attention to the right, the boy saw a large store with an entrance shaped to look like a castle's entrance, but with the words, CASTLE, in bold white letters on top on the entrance.

As they walked inside the store, the boy saw kids of all ages, playing and watching games, and saw that the shelves were stacked with board games and card boxes with the familiar logo of Future Card Buddyfight on them.

'So this is the man's store, huh? I guess he's a kid at heart,' the boy thought to himself. Their walking finished as they reached a glass counter, holding many cards of amazing pictures. As the man walked behind the counter, he spoke, "As you can see, I run this shop, with more or less help. Everyone here calls me the Castle manager, but my name is Shuutaro. Anyways, I need to see that card you have, so I can scan it and see if it can help find out who you are."

The boy gave the card he had in his pocket back to the man and as he walked to a back room with the card, the boy looked with interest at the cards below him. As he did, he noticed his reflection and saw two characteristics that seemed off-putting to him: a large x-shaped scar on his left cheek and a gold cowlick in his long raven black hair. Right before he touched his scar, he was interrupted with the man's grunt, not noticing that he came back from the back room.

Holding a tablet and the card, the manager of the shop explained, "Well, as I can see, no one who played Buddyfights, bought cards or traded cards has ever used this card before. In fact, I think you're the only one who has this card."

As the boy received the card and placed it back in his jeans pocket, he noticed a note falling out of his pocket and quickly catches it. As he unfolds it, it reads "Always trust your instincts, Kyosuke Akiyama." He hands the note he read to the manager and says, "I guess my name is Kyosuke Akiyama or something."

"Well, if that's so, I guess that we're one step away from finding out who you are," Shuutaro replied with a happy grin.

"So, if the person who wrote that knows who I am, maybe they can help me."

"Probably, but that does seem like a long stretch, my man."

Realizing what Shuutaro said, Kyosuke quickly fell into a quick depressive state. "Oops, sorry, I didn't mean to say that," Shuutaro said apologetically, "What if I hire you to work here. Maybe you'll recognize someone and that'll help you out with your amnesia."

"Sure, but where will I live? I don't remember where I live and I don't think if people will like it if I live in the park," Kyosuke said.

"Well, you can live with me in my apartment instead sleeping under a tree. I got enough room for an extra person."

Taken back in silence, Kyosuke began to tear up. "Thank you… THANKS SO MUCH," Kyosuke nearly screamed in happiness, not noticing he caught some kids' attention.

"Sure, just keep an inside voice, okay? Well, if there's one thing you need to know: Buddyfight," Shuutaro explained as he handed Kyosuke a yellow box with black stripes and a familiar logo.

"Hey, manager," said a boy coming up to Kyosuke and Shuutaro. The boy was probably the same age as Kyosuke and had red and black hair and had a blue and black visor-like cap on his head. He was also wearing a blue jacket, a yellow shirt with a logo of the sun on it, blue pants, white and blue sneakers and had white bandages wrapped around his hands and wrists.

"Hey, Gao, what's up, my mighty sun warrior," the happy manager greeted.

"Just saw an awesome Buddyfight in the square. Anyways, who is this guy," the boy, known as Gao asked, looking at Kyosuke.

"His name is Kyosuke Akiyama. I found him in the park, knocked out and he has amnesia."

"Harsh," Gao said as turned to Kyosuke, "If there's anything I can do, the mighty sun fighter will lend a hand. Anyways, my name is Gao Mikado," he said with a smirk and held out a hand, waiting for a handshake.

"Sure and thanks. My name is Kyosuke, Kyosuke Akiyama," the raven haired boy said, shaking Gao's hand. Kyosuke didn't know it then, but, then and there, he made two friends he would have for life.

**There ends my first prologue on Kyosuke Akiyama. The prologue on his buddy, Fighting Dragon, Demongodol, will come soon. As for now, read and review what you think. No negative reviews, as this is my first fanfiction story into another one on Future Card Buddyfight. I will take suggestive comments on how to do the story and think about applying them if they fit into my plans on this story. Until then, enjoy the story!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Future Card Buddyfight: Dangerous Journey Prologue 2:**

**Daigo's (Fighting Dragon, Demongodol) Story**

_In the many worlds out there, there contains many surprises, many creatures and even many dangers as well._

_In the worlds where monsters of my kind, in which humans refer to us as "Buddy Monsters", live, we all live in the ways in one of two values: order and freedom._

_Some worlds that I know, such as Dragon World, Katana World and Magic World, have perfected living in societies in which they live every day with both values._

_Other worlds, such as Hero World and Legend World, live their lives within the value of order, but somehow they have lived somewhat of a peaceful life._

_However, within the Danger World, my home world, the creatures have their life in the value of freedom so much that they are incapable of living in true peace._

_Every day, I see Armorknights fighting to survive, in the way of "Survival of the Fittest", as humans call it, just to see if they fight again the next day._

_I also see my own kind, the Duel Dragons, living as animals with some barely understanding the concept of how they live, if that's possible._

_Even, I fight to survive every day in my life since I was a young dragon, but I feel that is pointless, as I've seen many survive one day and lose their lives the next, and it made me think, is there a better way?_

_My teacher, the one who taught me how to fight, survive and took care of me like a father, has told me how to find a better way: the way of being a "Buddy" to a human. I hope that he is right._

In a scenic wasteland where life is nearly void, two creatures are in fierce battle: an eagle-like monster wearing yellow and black-striped armor with two cannons projecting from its back and a muscular behemoth with dark brown fur and violet horns and spikes on its legs, elbows and sides of its head standing in a horse stance.

The eagle dive-bombs the behemoth, only to be grabbed and thrown to the ground in a counterattack. The eagle quickly recovers and screeches at its opponent in anger and soon flies back to its original position in the sky.

"Come on, Armorknight Eagle, why fight me? Even you have to see this fighting is pointless, especially since you can't beat me," the behemoth responds.

"Silence! I thought you were a Duel Dragon, Demongodol, not a pacifist," The Armorknight monster replies, "Besides, you started this by entering my domain. Now, you'll pay twice because of your cowardice." Armorknight Eagle then strikes down again while firing its weapons at full force at Demongodol, only for them to be avoided at each time. Demongodol jumps up towards the enemy and kicks him down at full force. After being knocked to the ground, Armorknight Eagle tries to get up, but can't.

The Fighting Dragon walks up to his defeated opponent and says, "I only came here to train and hunt for some food for me and my master. I'm sorry for walking towards your home, but you should know who your opponent is, especially if it's a Fighting Dragon. I wish you luck in getting well, my friend." Demongodol turns and walks away from Armorknight Eagle, leaving him to sulk.

After walking for a while, which seems like hours to him, the behemoth monster arrives at a dark cave with a large sack of food. After walking in a cave for a while, Demongodol stops and sniffs the air for a second, smirking. He anticipates a strike from an unknown fighter by using his arm as a guard from behind and retaliates with a swift kick, only to be dodged.

"Hah, if that's all you got this time, you should save me the trouble and come to me peacefully, Master," Demongodol said.

"Oh, but what's the fun in that? You know how I am, even towards you," an unknown, yet older regal voice said out of nowhere. The recipient of that voice appears in front of Demongodol, revealing a yellow and grayish-black scaly muscular humanoid dragon with red and black wings, large horns on its head and spikes on its wrists, wings and head and a white and red breastplate. The only noticeable features on this monster are small dents on its armor and a large scar on its left eye, which made the dragon blind in that eye. "Young Demongodol, you should know when to fight and when not to," the dragon says to his friend as he walks up to him, only being taller by a few inches.

"I know, I know. That was the first rule you ever taught me, Master Blood. I'm not exactly a young dragon, you know," Demongodol scoffed.

"No. No, you're not. That means you can cook the food for tonight," Blood said as he snatched the bag of food and walks away while laughing, leaving his student sweat dropping.

At an open fire a where a kettle pot is boiling a stew of some kind, the two dragons are eating the stew from stone bowls. However, while the older dragon master eats rather quickly, Demongodol quietly and slowly eats, clearly on his mind.

Blood notices his student and stops eating. "Something wrong, young one? You're not eating at your usual pace. Normally, you finish a long time before me," Blood said, getting his student's attention.

"I don't know. I fought off three opponents while hunting for food today, all not knowing they can't defeat a Duel Dragon head-on like they think they can."

"I understand. Sometimes, those Armorknight gnats can think they have the confidence to beat us Duel Dragons. It's really sad, but what are you gonna do," Blood replies while finishing his stew.

"It's not just that. Like you said a few days ago, there has to be a point why we creatures do certain things every moment in their lives, even fighting to survive. I just want to know why I feel it's becoming pointless to me," Demongodol said as he looks down to his bowl.

"Hmm… I remember when I took you as a student for practicing combat. You told me your dream of becoming a leader and strong fighter when you completed my training. Whenever we trained in combat, no matter I pushed you down, you got back up because you had a dream to accomplish and I admired it ever since. Now you feel like that fighting is pointless? You do understand fighting is the blood in every creature in Danger world, especially us Duel Dragons, right?"

"I do, I do. I just wish that my fighting with other opponents would yield a better purpose that felt right to me," Demongodol quickly said, dropping his bowl on the floor.

"If you believe that and feel that way, I believe it is time for you to start training somewhere else," Master Blood said while putting down his bowl.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, to further your training to the next level, I believe you need to travel to the planet Earth."

"Earth… You mean to find a human to be a buddy with, like you did before?"

"Yes. Hopefully your endeavor in this will be better than mine, I believe," Blood said while holding his hand to his scarred eye, "Here, come with me." Blood gets up and walks to a secret passage opened by a secret button, which he walks down and Demongodol follows him.

After walking for a few minutes, they reached an edge of the cave, lit by torches all around them with blue orbs floating around. In seconds, the orbs began glowing, revealing faces of humans, most of them being kids. Demongodol looks in awe at the sight of this.

"What… What is this?!"

"This, my young student, is the Cave of Sight, as I call it. Here is where you will meditate and choose the human you are destined to have as your buddy. But, you must remember, as you will choose your buddy, he or she must respond to you mentally as you will," Blood said to his student.

"How will I know who is the right buddy for me," the young behemoth questioned.

"Your buddy will be someone who will be a natural supporter at heart, someone who will fight with a 'blazing purpose,' like you do. He or she will help mold you to the strong leader you want to be. Maybe, on Earth, you'll find your true purpose of fighting your way."

"Yes, but Master…" As Demongodol began to turn around, he saw that his master walking away from him. "MASTER BLOOD!"

"I hope you find a good buddy, you'll need it," the master said as he walked out of the secret cave.

Demongodol turned around and looks up to the orbs with different faces of humans than before. He sighed, sat down in a meditating stance, and thought, 'If my master believes I can find a buddy on Earth, I will wait, even if it takes me forever to find one.'

As the behemoth meditated and watched the orbs, unknown to him, a blue orb behind him revealed a face of a familiar raven black-haired teenager with a gold cowlick and x-shaped scar on his left cheek.

**That's the prologue for Demongodol, AKA, Daigo! This story, inspired to me by Phantom 1's recreation of Yu-Gi-Oh! Avatar's stories will become a recreation of Future Card Buddyfight's 1****st**** season and maybe beyond, if the anime continues beyond, of course. For now, review and give me your thoughts on either prologue and tell me what you think. I will also provide Kyosuke's deck list and core gadget and see what you think about it. If you also ask about Daigo's master, it is Overlord Dragon, Valfares Blood, which will be revealed in this story. When will that happen, just stay tuned to find out. As BlasterDragonoid says goodbye for now, get ready to Buddyfight!**

**Kyosuke's Deck list:**

**2x Armorknight Black Drake**

**2x Armorknight Minotaur**

**4x Armorknight Ogre**

**4x Armorknight Hellhound**

**2x Armorknight Wizard**

**2x Axe Dragon, Dorcas**

**4x Saberclaw Dragon, Valken**

**2x Fighting Dragon, Demongodol (Buddy)**

**4x Buddy Charge**

**4x Crimson Slash**

**3x Survival Chance**

**4x Battle Aura Circle**

**3x Invigorating Breath**

**4x Drill Bunker Fist (OC)**

**4x Steel Spear, Bravelance (OC)**

**Danger World (Flag)**

**Core Gadget: Silver Medallion **


End file.
